Mermaid In the Mountain
by ohjaayox
Summary: SEQUEL TO MERMAIDS CURSE** Set after BOFA. Will Thorin Oakenshield be able to finally tame Amara? Will old demons from her past come back to haunt her? And what of the curse? Amara is finally in Erebor, but will she stay? Rated M for later chapters. (ThorinxOC)


Thorin barely saw Amara at all the first week, which he found himself feeling a little disappointed about. But when he learned Amara was tending to Kili (who was far worse off than himself) he didn't mind as much.

Balin had more or less barred Thorin from leaving his chambers until he was totally healed, because although Amara had given his injury a speedy recovery, his right side still ached terribly when he was moving around or standing for too long. Thorin wanted to see his kingdom, and set about plans to restore it to its full glory as soon as possible. However, he trusted Balin, and the old Dwarf assumed him restorations were under way and more and more Dwarves were flocking to the mountain every day.

Thorin was an active Dwarf, a leader, a warrior and a king, so by the seventh day he decided if he was cooped up in his chamber for one more day… Mahal preserve him.

He was just about to reach the door knob when the door swung open, it would have smacked straight into Thorin if he hadn't just managed to stagger out the way in time.

Amara blinked up at him in the door frame, smirking at his wide eyes and one hand clutching his heaving chest.

She raised her brow in amusement, "My apologies, did I scare you?" There was far too much gloating in her tone for his liking, so in response he snorted.

"I liked you better when you were less sassy." He was, of course, joking. But part of what he said was true, she had some entirely out of her shell now, bearing in mind when he met her she was some malnourished, doe –eyed, fearful creature, who reminded him greatly of a startled rabbit.

But now… Now she had blossomed into his match, she was sweet, caring and kind, but she was also sassy and at the best of times totally brash. Not to mention she ignored people a lot.

"And I liked you better when you were brooding and silent." She resorted, brushing past him and into his chambers without as much of even a blink.

From day one Amara hadn't understood why it wasn't 'ideal' for her to venture into the king's chambers, but she didn't care, and Thorin (along with everyone else) just got used to her ignoring rules, or common sense.

She had taken to wearing Dwarven dresses (much to his liking) and every he saw her she looked visibly more and more healthy looking, her body was filing out to a healthier weight and every day she glowed a little more. Her hair was back to its usual sparkle, and would usually be found in its usually half-up, half-down style with all the usual oriments intwinded.

Her dresses were usually a leafy green shade, and she once wore a sweet yellow one, but they were nothing particularly fancy. Thorin had tried to tempt her a few times to wear a royal blue colour, even mentioning detailings of jewels and gems, but Amara had just started to ignore him. She's said no once, she needn't say in again.

"What's that?" He asked, taking note of the steaming bowl she set down on a nearby table.

Amara paused, "Fish stew. Eat it, it'll make you feel better. Especially since you are obviously about to venture out." She shot him a knowing grin.

Thorin hesitated for a long moment, but finally (and slowly) he made his way over towards her, ignoring the sharp pain in his right side every time he took a step. Amara watched him with a blank expression, she knew better than to offer him her assistance for he would inevitably snap at her.

Usually, Amara had a knack at keeping Thorin's heated temper under control. Whenever said Dwarf was around her it was like a wave of peace would wash over him whenever his temper began to rise. He knew it was because of her presence, some of the other Dwarves had mentioned strange feelings when being around her. Fili had said on more than one occasion that whenever Amara would enter their chambers to tend to Kili the pain in his arm would visibly diminish, and that Kili (who was in a fever and nightmare filled sleep most of the time) would sooth as soon as she was in the vicinity, even to the extent that when she touched him he would completely still, and his sleep would turn peaceful.

Thorin took the seat Amara had pulled out for him and tentatively took a small sip of the soup.

Instantly he dropped the spoon and wildly started coughing.

"M-Mahal w-woman!" He spluttered. His tongue was on fire and the soup left a searing trail in its wake. It was incredibly spicy, and well beyond anything he'd ever experienced. It left him red faced and beading sweat across his brow.

"Oh spare me," Amara replied, rolling her eyes and plopping down in the seat across from him. The unimpressed look on her face only reminded him of his sister. It nearly made him smile – _nearly_.

In one swift movement Amara pulled the bowl towards her, and with another unimpressed look in Thorin's direction she took a mouthful of the liquid. She tasted it for a few moments before swallowing. She raised his brow at him as if to say 'your problem is…?'

"You don't find that hot?" He spluttered, barely able to regain his composer.

Amara smirked, "Not at all. Am I beating the King Under The Mountain?" She jested, taking another mouthful of the soup, letting out a soft moan as she did so.

Thorin had not expected that noise to affect him the way he did, and he barely managed to stop himself from staring. That noise…

She went to dip the spoon in once more but Thorin pulled the bowl and the silverware away from her. He knew exactly what she was playing at when she'd practically challenged him just then, but there was no way she would _win_.

It had been a week since Thorin had left his chambers properly, a week since he'd held a sword or had any sense of good old competition. So when Amara threatened to _beat_ him... no way.

Amara watched in a mixed expression of amazement and amusement as the Dwarf king wolfed down the rest of the incredibly spicy soup.

Amara nearly laughed at Thorin as he finished the last soup full, and in one swift movement discarded the bowl and spoon by pushing it across the small round table back towards her.

"Happy?" He grunted, scowling and red faced from behind his beard.

"Yes," Amara replied pleasantly, smiling lightly, "Better?"

"No."

Actually, truth be told, Thorin did feel better. He felt clearer, less stiff, awake and surprisingly fresh. But she didn't need to know that. Even though by the look on her face she totally knew.

Amara smirked knowingly and stood from the table, "Where exactly were you going?" She asked, watching patiently as Thorin stood from the chair.

"I was going to visit Kili, and then find Balin." He replied matter-of-factly, not taking any chances for her to tell him no.

Amara followed him cautiously as he made his way towards the door, "Well, I'll come with you then. I'd like to have a proper tour of this place." She quickly beat him to the door and held it open for him, which he grumbled about.

"You haven't been given a tour?"

"Well, I have technically. But I have some questions..."

"_Here we go._.."

Amara ignored him, "firstly, Balin showed me the all that treasure-"

"You went to the gold chambers?" Something that felt a lot like jealousy sparked within Thorin, but then Amara looked at him, her gold eyes staring right into his and just like that the flame within him went out, instead it was replaced by a cool, refreshing wave of relaxation.

"Yes..." She replied slowly, taking her time to leave his eyes, "He showed me, and to be honest I don't see what all the fuss is about. I mean, sure, it's all very shiny and I found a particularly shiny bowl that Balin let me have -"

"- He what?"

Amara went on as if he'd never spoken, "- but I honestly don't see the appeal." She glanced up at Thorin, and realisation hit him like a mallet to steal.

"You know..."

"Of course I do." Amara replied so breezily it made Thorin think twice about what she actually meant, "I can see it in your eyes, Mister. From the moment I met you, I knew."

"Are you not... worried?" He asked slowly. Even now he didn't know what they _were_, since waking up she'd shown no signs of any strong affection towards him. She had told him she loved him, but she had also told him she didn't understand love... Maybe she didn't feel love for him, and she was just confused.

Thorin was dragged from his thoughts by a rather brash answer, "Why would I be worried?"

Something hardened somewhat in Thorin's chest, "Maybe you cared."

Amara looked totally confused, then her face relaxed, and then hardened again, "You think I don't care?" She stopped walking and blinked up at him with those eyes.

As soon as the words left her lips Thorin realised he was wrong, but he was also proud, "You just... You just have a strange way of showing your compassion."

Amara's frown deepened, "How am I supposed to show it?" When she moved forward the neck of her dress moved slightly, displaying what would usually be bright blue crystals across her chest. But instead they glowed a soft salmon pink colour.

"What happened to your crystals?" Thorin asked, totally distracted.

Amara looked confused once again, but then looked down at her neckline also. She pulled on the top, letting one shimmering gem poke out, "I gave up my immortality, Thorin." She replied matter-of-factly, she seemed confused that this wasn't totally obvious to him.

"You did what? Why?"

Amara's brows knitted together, "I told you Mermaids live for as long as they need to. I don't need to live any longer than you do."

It took Thorin a long time to process what she said, the whole time Amara just blinked patiently up at him, waiting for a response like nothing was off.

"Than I do?"

"No." She didn't elaborate, of course, but she also didn't stop frowning.

"But why?" They were standing just before the first set of stairs leading from the royal wing and towards the King's Hall, and a few noble Dwarves were bustling past them. Of course, they were bowing and greeting Thorin, wishing him good health and the like, but most of them didn't acknowledge Amara much. Unless you call amazed ogling acknowledgement.

Amara looked even more confused, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I love you. You fool. I don't want to live in a world without you."

It was as if what she'd said was the most normal thing in Middle-Earth. To her it was a total fact, and she couldn't understand the fundamental value her words were to Thorin, and what it possibly meant. All she knew was that she loved Thorin, and that was that. She wasn't embarrassed, or nervous, excited or frightened, that was just how she felt.

She blinked up at his slightly open mouth and unblinking eyes.

"Thorin?"

"So, you will live as long as I do?"

"Of course. Can we continue with the tour please? This is boring me." Everything she said was brash, she couldn't quite grasp the concept of social boundaries.

Thorin quickly cleared his throat, finally focusing on Amara, "Of course... What were you saying?"

"The _gold_, Mister. And why do you need so much of it?"

"It's for wealth." He replied haughtily, ignoring the unimpressed look Amara gave him. That was all he wanted to say about the gold. But Amara knew this. "I will answer your questions if you answer mine." He quickly turned and began walking again. He started to descend the stairs but soon noticed Amara wasn't following him.

Amara thought about this proposal, "And if I don't?"

"Then I won't answer your questions." He replied simply, knowing full well that Amara was very inquisitive and would submit.

"Fine." She snapped, defeated. Thorin smirked. She took a tentative step towards the stairs and Thorin immediately held out his hand for her. She looked thankful, and gratefully took his offering, joining his side on the steps and using his support to begin their decline.

"Your sister."

"What?"

"You said in Rivendell you had a sister?" He expected her to ignore him, or answer a question he'd never asked. But to his surprise Amara's expressed turned... worried.

"Can I answer that one somewhere more... private?" She asked, nervously looking around at the undoubtedly eavesdropping Dwarves.

"Very well," Thorin replied slowly.

"My turn. What do kings _do_?"

"Besides running a kingdom?" Amara missed the mocking in his tone, or decided to ignore it. So he continued, "There is a surprisingly a lot of paperwork involved."

Amara grimaced, "Sounds ghastly."

Even after they'd finished the stairs they continued to walk arm in arm, neither of them really noticing.

Just before reaching the Kings Hall they went up another flight of steps and back towards the other side of the Royal Wing. Amara hadn't been this way before, but quickly learnt that it was much faster than traipsing around the Royal Wing from one end to another.

Thorin had asked her questions about her travels after Rivendell, asking if she found her kin. She had told him no, and that at first she liked the solitude, but in the end she missed her family.

"Your family?"

"Yes."

Thorin felt her grip on him tightened slightly, and he let a small smile spread across his lips.

"What did you mean when you said I have a funny way of showing my compassion?" She asked, taking her turn to ask questions to learn something. This was all still so new to her, and she wanted to show she cared however she could, she also wanted to be normal and fit in.

"I was wrong to say that," Thorin admitted, slowing to a halt before Fili and Kili's chambers, "You have done so much to-"

"Is it because I keep leaving?" She interrupted, dropping her arm away from his and peering up at him, the gold flakes in her irises swimming around like little fish. Thorin was amazed that he hadn't noticed that before.

She truly was a marvel.

"Yes." He replied.

Amara looked a little torn, "What would you have me do?"

"Stay here."

"Here?" Amara blinked and looked around her on the spot, thinking he meant _right there._

"I mean in Erebor, this us. With me." Thorin reached forward and took her tiny hands in his. "You're cold."

"With you? - ah!" Amara nearly collapsed under the weight of his coat falling suddenly on her shoulders, but she didn't protest and quickly sunk her arms into the sleeves, nestling into the soft furs of the colour. She looked almost funny; the coat hung to the floor on her, and her large eyes poked out the top like a little mouse.

Thorin leant forward and brushed a loose hair away from her eyes, "Yes."

However, Amara frowned, "The baths too small."

"I'll get you a bigger one."

Amara grinned so widely then, "A-A present?"

"If you wish."

Amara glowed bright gold then, the brightest he'd seen in a long time. Her skin glittered like thousands of tiny diamonds in the low light of the fire lit hall.

"Can I give you a present?" She asked excitedly.

Thorin paused, unsure if he dared to accept a gift from her, "I suppose-"

Amara squeaked excitedly, bobbing slightly on the spot, "Oh! I know just what to get you!" She held onto the collar of Thorin's coat tightly, emitting a string of strange bubbly noises. And then she paused, "I am allowed to leave though, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm allowed to go out though, right? To the lake and whatnot. I'd love to visit Bilbo..." She trailed off, matching her frown with the one that was deepening on Thorin's face.

It wasn't custom for female Dwarves to leave their Halls, mainly because they were far too rare and precious. But then there was Amara, far more rare and precious than any of the Dwarves in Erebor. But she was wild and free, could he say no?

"And if I say no?" He tested the waters.

Amara's eyes flashed black and her gills flared. But she quickly relaxed and smiled lazily up at him, "Then I'll leave anyway." And with that, she let herself into the princes chambers without so much of even a knock.

.

.

.

Amara was in the library with Ori. He'd kindly offered to help her with her reading when he'd over heard Amara asking Thorin. Thorin had sighed, telling her that he was far too busy to do so today.

Amara was visibly upset, but when Ori offered she positively glowed with excitement. Thorin hadn't looked so pleased, but at the same time he couldn't stop her from taking Ori's help when he couldn't help her.

So that's why she sat in an arrangement of blankets with Ori across from her by the large closed fire place.

They were both reading silently, Amara occasionally asking Ori to read a word for her or explain something. But this was getting few and far between. She was reading an array of children's books, scribbling the odd word or phrase down also.

It had only been the previous say that Amara had visited Kili with Thorin, but he was soon caught up by Balin who needed his help. Since then she'd only briefly seen him that morning, having had barely a moment to actually speak to him.

It didn't help that he was surrounded by other Dwarves who were watching her with such intensity she felt like she was being viciously judged. This thought sparked questions.

"Ori," She began quietly enough to catch the Dwarves attention. Immediately he looked up and smiled politely at her, "Do people here not like me?"

Ori looked confused for a long moment, but he quickly caught on to what she was saying and his face quickly softened, "I think they're a little unsure of you, Miss."

Amara frowned, and Ori elaborate, "They've never seen one of your kind before, and after you saved Thorin and Fili and Kili, they know they must respect you, but they don't understand you. You're just unusual, an oddity, 'tis all. And we Dwarves aren't very good with letting those who aren't our own kind in. But I'm sure people will settle eventually."

Amara pondered over this, silently drawing her attention back to her book, but not actually reading it.

An oddity?

She knew Dwarves were secretive folk, but why weren't they accepting her fully? Would they ever? She wanted desperately to make more friends, she liked having friends... And with Bilbo gone... Maybe she could persuade Thorin into allowing her to invite Bilbo to Erebor?

.

.

.

_I'm sooooo sorry this is late! I've been super caught up in stuff recently and I totally forgot about it._

_I hope you like it, I'm just trying to set the scene with this chapter a bit!_

_Please let me know what you think of it!_

_thank you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
